


Wild heart

by Torridheights



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate History, Dubious Consent, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, I Don't Even Know, Mildly Dubious Consent, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torridheights/pseuds/Torridheights
Summary: A sort of historical au starring Rey and her frisky half brother, Prince Kylo Ren.





	Wild heart

The Prince is following me yet again. Rey thought in a worried spell. Will he ever give up this chase of her? She ran on shaky legs away from the suffocating carriage ride. His cloying touch

The nerve of him! suggesting such vile things in her ear, she can still feel his hot breath whisper as her ear turned red. 

He has no ounce of shame or grasp on what's polite. Even the nobles of the royal court, cruel and uninhibited bunch that they were, had limits on what is acceptable.

Rey's acquaintance of the prince had begun what felt like eons ago, when she had arrived to the palace door steps in a nervous wave, well into the most difficult drought seen in their kingdoms history she came to the palace, expecting a rejection from the king and queen. Especially the queen.

But she couldn't leave, with no where else to go king Solo was her only chance at a family.

Rey remembers now as the grass crunches under her feet how the ladies of the queen had tethered on barely supressed rage when she spoke of her connection to the queen's then alive husband. Queen Leia looked on with cool composure but Rey could see the hurt in her eyes. 

Rey put that there, with all she represented, the proof of betrayal flowing in her veins. Leia had let her stay in her home, gave her a room despite the pain she caused. Others of their society weren't so kind.

Then she met him while roaming the halls at night, he had come to visit the mother he claimed to love.

Brown eyes were the first thing she saw, the loneliness in them, then the waterfall of midnight hair that curled to his shoulders. captivated she watched his pink lips move but did not register any spoken word until..

"So this is my father's bastard," his smooth voce rolled out by way of introduction "We finally meet. Can't say i'm surprised to hear of you. Dear father was never discreet with his flings, it was a matter of time before one of the whores crawled to the palace gates demanding money." he smirked and gave her an appraising once over, her cheeks burned with humiliation.

To her dismay he wouldn't stop talking, heaping insult upon insult on an already large plate. the sharp spitting words from his mouth. her flighty retreat with the notion that Ben Solo is an ass is only proved correct in the coming days.

And weeks later a shared drunken kiss away from the prying eyes of the rest of the guests. it was a sloppy thing, quick and strange but the wine in her stomach made a fool of her, telling her to linger with him. 

her wits had failed her. Kylo ren's lips were sweet and intoxicating like the brandy they drank she wonders if they're always like that, sober or not.

But nevermind that,she wont get a chance to find out, Rey will forever have to live in shame of what she did, who she did it too, the secret of how he tastes in her tongue is one that will die with her.

Her first kiss, freely given to the one she hated. and now more has been stolen by that vile man.

Him.

Kylo ren.

 The beast. 

The traitor.

The slut. 

The horrid man, betrayer of kin and friend to none.

 _Half brother._  A cry leaves her lips.

she stops and rests her back against a tree, her body begging her to stop and her mind screeching they aren't far away enough. he could catch up any moment.

It was a mistake, a suppose to be one time thing she should have never allowed to bloom, Rey needs to stop giving in to him. That's two times now that she's run from him.

Rey had wanted desperately to forget the long ago first kiss but he wouldn't let her erase it from her mind. Each knowing smirk he sent her way and hug that lingers too long is driving her mad with fury.

And now the ride had escalated things to the point of no return

She hates him with a passion and this, the carriage ride, is the last straw. She wont go back this time. a poor town is better than what awaits her at the palace doors. the stupid smirking faces of the nobles in the grand hall will be a forgotten book once she heads back to Nimma. 

Rey does not think of the question he asked. How he said it.

****

_Her majesty Leia has finally seen it fit to torture me. Rey thought glumly as she prepared for the funeral. She sat in front of the mirror as her maid fixed and groomed her hair in silence before gutting the thick black veil over her head. A tear trickled down her cheek at what she is being subjugated to._

_Rose looked at her brows drawn. "Come now, my lady dry your tears, the hour to depart is almost upon us."_

_She took in a shaky sigh. "I'm sorry Rose you must think it silly, I barely knew the man and from what i've heard he wasn't the best person to draw inspiration of duty from but......"_

_"No need to explain anything to me Rey, you are saddened that you didn't get any closure for this old wound."_

_"Yes." Rey confirmed all she said hoarsely "I wish I could-"_

_Before she could divulge further there was a knock at the door. "Princess." the word was drawn out and lacked respect but the servants face remained carefully blank. "The prince is already in the carriage, we are waiting for you."_

_She stood and gave Rose a half trying smile which she returned with a bittersweet one._

_"I'll see you after the ceremony, Rose. thank you for your brief words." They mean more to me then you know._

_"No problem princess, you'll be fine."_

_I hope so._

_Not looking forward to the carriage ride, Rey was tense the whole trip down there and did not spare Kylo a glance as she entered. Their ride was wonderfully ornate, too gaudy for a somber occasion like this. if Rey had a say she would have it all painted black to show respect. she mentally snorted._

_The door closed and Rey was trapped sitting alone with her half brother. The seats were made to fit four people yet Kylo, big man that he was, took up all the space not leaving any for her to breathe, she could feel his eyes burning the back of her head as gazed out the curtain to the mountains of green outside._

_The carriage jostled and their ride began._

_Rey could feel him preparing to speak and wished he would just keep his mouth shut._

_"Black looks fetching on you madame" he said with a roguish smile. He attempted to get a peek under the veil to see her face._

_If he did he might see her burning red eyes with dark circles from lack of sleep. S_ _he ignored him until she felt forced to grit out "Thank you."_

_He exhaled. "Well..."_

_"Well, what?" she snapped, her nerves were getting the best of her_

_"Aren't you going to say I look lovely on this day as well? never mind, you might not be able to see properly with that thing on your face."_

_"You're wearing black like me. you always wear black." since his elongated stay here his wardrobe only featured dark colors._

_"So you noticed." he quirked an eyebrow at her playfully, Rey made a noise of disgust._

_His father just died while fucking a prostitute in a local brothel, shouldn't he be raging in fury as she had heard he had the tendency to do. if it was her mother being disrespected in such a way she would throw a chair out the window and demand he be put in a paupers grave, not given a general's funeral with full honors._

_the clomp of the horses hooves was a steady drum to calm her heart as she sat on the plump red cushion. it was a beautiful day for a funeral. the sun was out and waning slowly to turn the day a pink. Kylo was blissfully silent_

_She was curious but didn't dare lift the veil to study him, so she snuck glances from the corners of her eye. he was staring straight ahead at nothing in particular, he appeared miles away from today. his legs were bent in an awkward angle, clad in a suit. A small humming sound came from his lips, pink and luscious like a berry, Rey resisted the urge to wet her own._

_This is the first time she's been alone with him since the incident. the presence of the man sitting close to her was so overpoweringly male she fisted he hands at her side to keep from doing anything stupid. these sensations she blamed on the fact that after all these years her virginity remains intact. Unusual for most females._

_And now it has come back to haunt her with the deliciously terrifying heat between her legs whenever kylo ren nears her. she should have taken up one of the many offers made to her by high society men, or a common ally drunk. She wants for the ache to mean nothing. Would find it preferable than accepting the fact that her need of kylo isn't entirely out of sexual desperation._

_Kylo took a swig at a hidden flask in his dapper jacket, her eyes bug out in surprise._

_Incredulous Rey hissed at him. "You're drinking now!?"_

_"Nows a good time as later little dove." the buffoon gives her a wink, a tempting drop of the amber liquor slithers down his mouth._

_"The king is dead, our father, how can you be so cold."_

_He rolled his eyes "Oh please, you didn't even know the man, you should count yourself lucky." the last part came out in a bitter mutter._

_Rey saw red. "Lucky I never knew either of my parents, lucky I never got to decide for myself weather or not they are worth saving. Lucky my only family is gone?" she spits each word out hoping one might be sharp enough to hurt him._

_Kylo's brown eyes flash molten gold and he leans in so suddenly if Rey hadn't reared back they would have kissed again. He holds her trap there between the smoldering heat of his presence and the velvet wall. But he does not touch her, not yet. Her breaths come in jagged gasps, he smells like sandalwood and roses and it makes her tremble visibly against the wall of the carriage._

_She wants to smash his stupid face, melt against him until she feels him in her very soul._

**_God to finally take a male inside her. Any male, even this one_ **

_No just this man and no other. a traitorous part of her whispers._

_"Not your only family." he murmurs silkily and tuck a stray curl behind her ear, touch stinging, she jerks her head to the side. "I am still here, little sister, alive and red blooded."_

_"You are the most vile man I have ever met." she snarls and raises a hand to land a quick blow to his face, he stops her fist easily with a harsh holding of both her wrist, trapped between them. she squeaks and hopes their driver, Mitika, hasn't heard anything they have said. If everyone were to find out she'll be the mock of society. An incestous whore._

_His free hand hikes her dress up boldly with each leisurely stroke. Rey tears up. "Let go of me you beast. You are no kin of mine." a righteous innocent prepared to bite. He's too much. drowning her in whatever madness he instilled dozens of other ladies before her. The dizzying longing that frightens her with its intensity, sweeps her away with its awakening want. He needs to move away from her. He wedges his hips close and shows neither restraint nor shame in his hardness. She stills in fright._

_"How I wish that were true." he smokily admits in a somber tone, Kylo leans in closer until his chest presses at her breast, she chokes a whimper in both shame and need._

_Slowly he lifts one hand to lift up the veil and reveals her big tear washed eyes and red face to him. He groans low in his throat._

_"Rey... you are far too tempting, let me kiss you again, I miss it." he whispered and began leaning in._

_"No!" she struggles as his weight sinks onto her. Pressing her back to the cushions below, his hand now rubs small circles into her inner thigh,_

_His eyes are hungry as he leered down at her, she must make quite a sight, legs bared for his viewing, watery cheeks, pink lipstick begging to be smudged and black headdress askew on her head. debauched, a word she would  not have associate with herself._

_"Kylo, enough." hands pressing against him to stop further advance, Kylo with the room he is given is able to reach her exposed neck. she sucks in a sharp breath when he nuzzles his nose at the crook._

_This can't be happening. The prince isn't fondling her in a carriage on their way for the kings funeral, she didn't allow things to escalate this far. And no Rey didn't encourage his behaviour with a little moan._

_"Kylo....Kylo stop...oh fuck" he licked a stripe at her neck leaving a trail of wetness. Then he began to suck at the skin so hard there is no doubt he left splotches of angry purple. "I know you want this just as much as I do Rey." through his dress pants Rey can feel the hardness at her stomach. Her mouth waters, he is hard because of her, it is an odd triumph._

_"If  you did not you'd be scratching me to get off." her hands cling to his shoulders. why isn't she fighting this more?  he beseeches her."Rey let me kiss your lips, dove."_

_She shakes her head wordlessly, her pussy gives a pulse at his pleading._

_"Fine."_

_Thinking, both disappointed and relieved, that he had come to his senses and would stick to his corner of the carriage but she cried out in surprise when both his hands started working fast at the front ties of her dress, she clawed at him "Kylo!" she raged "You rake, have you no shame, no virtue?"_

_"No shame dove, not when it comes to you." his breathing is laboured and his hands battle hers  on the corset strings until finally her breast pops free from the constricting clothing and is bared to his sight. erect and wanton._

_"Oh Rey, so pretty you are. what I wouldn't give to see more of you." he ducks his head down and begins to press the hot seam of his mouth against her, the ecstasy she receives from the steaming cavern of his mouth has no words only a soundless moan. She writhes under him. none had ever been here where he laid, their head at her secret flesh, he is licking and sucking like a wild beast, the lusty awareness of this act seized her, it was another world of sensations of the flesh. She wanted to explore all of it, the sweet sucking sounds leading her astray, fingers clawing at his hair ,pressing his heavy presence closer as the enticing flick of his tongue focuses on her nipple._

_The sounds were so utterly improper. Brazen._

_"Oh Kylo-" another suck. "Please just wait-" a rough tug between his teeth.  "Oh god."_

_"Nay dove, I've waited long enough. I cannot take it any more." cradled at her chest and now fully atop her Rey didn't notice when his hand arrived at her aching middle, she did not stop him when he nudged her flimsy garments aside and found her embarrassingly wet_

_"Kylo please...." what is she asking for? what kind of release. the cage of his arms or the teasing touch of his forefinger at her drenched lips. a lascivious pop sounds as he looks at her with a hooded gaze and leaves her saliva slicked bust to the ruthless cold air._

_"My sweet cruel Rey, you allow me to touch your cunt but I am forbidden to even press our lips together." he rasped in a needy voice, she sobbed as he urged two fingers into her quivering passage. The saccharine stretch that came with them was almost painful_

_He pumps slowly in and out of her warmth as he murmurs and takes her other nipple into his mouth. "Fuck Rey you're soaking, my haughty queen how long you have waited." he croons "Why have you denied us this long." listlessly she shook her head too deliriously absorbed with the movement of his fingers. Kylo finds her spot, the jumble of nerves that make her toes curl and her mouth form an 'o', immediately with the practise of a master._

_Of course that's the case, while she throws her head back and gives a loud groan she chastises herself, Kylo has had a dozen partners before her he would know what the female body finds desirable. Whatever the case she doesn't linger on it._

_How she's wanted this, as a young maiden she lied in bed at night staring at the ceiling above playing with her clit imagining it was someone else's hand where her own roamed, with thick fingers and a harsh voice._

_"I wondered since the first time I laid eyes on you how'd you taste on my tongue." she arches her back at the fire his words cause in her body. Then do it, don't just lay there talking about it. Rey wants his mouth licking at her slick sex. She wants to scream as his fingers crook inside her, teasing at her burning hymen._

_She cant take it anymore, Rey's hand trails to his plunging fingers and she cups them to stop his movements. surprised he watches as she brings his fingers to her lips and sucks her juices from them._

_Kylo visibly swallows and, while looking her straight in the eye as if she was a frightened deer and would be startled by any sudden movement, lifts her skirt all the way up for his access. "No more talking." she throatily commands. "If you want me, Kylo Ren show me you are worthy, suck me dry." she gives a sharp tug of his black locks._

_He gives a low helpless groan, as if he had been caught in a web, and  bowed his head. the first touch of his tongue caused an illicit shiver. Yes this is what she yearned for, to know all the pleasure that could be had in these shells of flesh and blood. He was licking her like a man staved and all Rey could do was close her eyes and prey for the relief she felt approaching._

_It did not matter if it was her own brother doing this and inspiring the wicked need in her._

_"Just imagine you could wake every day with me sucking you like this." his well practised hand goes to her clit, his mouth, oh stars.... the living inferno that is his mouth draws at her wet lips, making her throw her head back and moan._

_He devours her with each swipe of his clever tongue, where her hands rest on his head Rey can feel each tremble, poor thing...his cock must be in a state of swollen red misery. she could picture it now, the engorged head at her opening and him pleading his case to just let the tip in. "So good Rey you taste so fucking amazing-" she is wracked with the tiltation as he savoures her clit in his mouth._

_"Fuck Kylo." she mewls and tugs his hair closer to the curls on her middle. "i'm so close." her legs are lewedly open for him to reach her, he plunges his tongue inside and twists to find that life altering spot. Uncontrollable, Rey thrusts her hips up to meet his unyielding tongue. Sparks fly and her muscles clench as she nears her peak._

_"pleasepleasepleaseplease-" it's her voice chanting when her vision flashes white, she sees stars. unders her loud climbing crescendo she hear Kylo talking or more like blabbering_ _"-he's dead, i'll be king. and you my dearest dove will reign as queen-"  he coils his fingers while coming up to breathe, lips shiny ._ _she doesnt understand and doesn't care to listen as she carelessly smashes her rhythmless hips to his pretty face, his puppy eyes stare at her with a look of wonderment and something else. he wants this just as much as she. her sharp pants and whimpers fill the air and_ _**he still talks between breaths** _ _. "O_ _blige to me now, bow to me in this-"_

_"Yes... yes" anything to get him to shut up. He presses so hard against her she shatters into pieces at her brilliant pinnacle, then she falls from the yearning height in a slow drag, her senses scatter with her orgasm, lips pulled between teeth._

_she hears a miserable spoken question from him, her skin turns white as a bedsheet_

_Horrifying with the implication that he might actually-_

_Care for her._

**_"Marry me, Reyna. Be mine in all things."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll finish this. We'll see.
> 
>  
> 
> Update:  
> Listen guys I'm going to disable comments on my stories. It's just that I use writing as a stress releaver. It doesn't matter if i finish a story or i get words wrong or if it's not good. It helps me and it's a help that's completely free of charge. Reading comments even sweet and nice ones just makes my anxiety sky rocket. Its not that I don't appreciate them. I do but I can't take it. I discussed this before with my therapist and he also agrees. Maybe eventually I'll enable them but until then feel free to leave kudos! Thank you.


End file.
